


Halaga

by Nielwink_Ho (mpregenthusiast)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, BFFs, Drabble, M/M, Mentioned Ong Seongwoo, mentioned kim donghan - Freeform, nielwink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpregenthusiast/pseuds/Nielwink_Ho
Summary: NielWink BFFs AU drabbleDaniel dealing with a broken hearted Jihoon.





	Halaga

**Author's Note:**

> For @nielwinkgers  
> Halaga- Parokya Ni Edgar  
> I had to listen to the song over and over to get the feels. Holler at me on twt @NielWinkT.

“Niel.” Daniel knows that kind of voice- that kind of voice that Jihoon uses whenever he’s crying for hours over an asshole- and Daniel is sure he’s going to beat someone’s ass again really soon.

“I am going to fucking kill that snaggletooth.” He threatened making Jihoon whine.

“Nieeel! Stop. Just come over here because I really need to hear your TED talks.” Jihoon’s tone laced with playfulness in spite of the clogged nose.

Daniel is tired of witnessing all the heartbreaks his best friend had to go through. He had warned him about all the boys that Jihoon had been involved with, but not once was he listened to. He would always be dismissed with a “You can’t keep me locked up in the tower forever, Mother!” or “What’s life without the thrill? Besides, you’re there to beat them for me if they hurt me.”

He remembered that one time when he had to fetch his crying best friend from the university to teach the Donghan dude a lifetime lesson, after getting caught getting it on with a girl. And also that one time when he pretended to be Jihoon’s boyfriend to save face from being toyed with by a certain Ong Seongwoo, boy, did he gave him a good beating! And this kid, Park Woojin whom he honestly thought is the one for his best friend.

“What did that mother fucker do to you? Did he touch you? Because I’m going to make sure he can’t use his dick anymore-“ _Oh, no he didn’t just touch Jihoon inappropriately or he’s going to be a dead man-_

“No, Daniel. He’s leaving Korea.” That made Daniel stop in the middle of his litany.

“He said he really wanted to make this work but I don’t deserve someone who will make me wait-“ Jihoon hiccupped and it sent a painful pang in Daniel’s chest. _His poor Jihoonie_ who only deserves all the beautiful things in the world _._

“Okay. I’ll be there in thirty. Strawberry?”

“Yeah. And the chocolate flavoured ones too.” He can hear the cute pout on his face.

“Wow. What a glutton. You’ll rob me empty again with all the food you’ll ask me to buy. God. I should be asking for reimbursements from those assholes after breaking their necks.”

“Shut up, bitch. You know you love me.”

_“Oh, yes I do.”_

“Hurry up and baby me!”

He’s tired of being the one to console him with a tub of ice cream and two whole fried chicken. He’s tired of seeing him broken. Sure, he’s definitely okay with being the person Jihoon runs to when he is in trouble. But he wants to be more than just a support system for him whenever he’s wounded. Because Kang Daniel wants to be the guy Park Jihoon talks about with heart eyes and cute giggles. He wants to be the guy that makes Park Jihoon swoon.

Kang Daniel wants more but he is a coward.


End file.
